


Coffee Cravings

by Cottoncandyfangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandyfangirl/pseuds/Cottoncandyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is an over worked college student with computer troubles, so when a papers due he has to work all day just to get it finished. Dave Strider is working at a local coffee shop, still in colledge he's actually able to juggle everything nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Computer problems

Karkat p.o.v

Damn Sollux and his stupid fucking computer skills. I mean, sure I did piss him off, but COME ON! You wouldn't think I deserved a computer virus. It wasn't exactly my fault that SOMEONE decided to date some prissy hipster. Thankfully I had been able to get it fixed. I decided now would be a good time to harass the shit out of Sollux for fucking up my computer. Pulling out my phone I dialed his number. Riiiing riiiing riiing. "Hello, Thollux thpeaking,"

"JACKASS IT'S ME."

"Oh hey KK whatth up?"

"DON'T WHAT'S UP ME DICK BAG DO YOU KNOW THE SHIT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!"

He chuckled. I swear the next time I see him I'm going to break his fucking neck.

" Come on KK it wasthn't that bad. "

"WASN'T THAT BAD!? THAT SHIT TOOK ELEVEN LONG ASS DAYS TO GET INTO WORKING CONDITION!"

"Boo who it'th not like you needed it for anything important."

"I HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING PAPER DUE."

"Can't be that long."

"EIGHT TO TEN PAGES."

" Welp that thucks."

"NO SHIT, NOT EVEN A FUCKING 'THORRY' FROM YOU."

"Hey don't make fun of the lithp, altho I wasthn't the one who thaid thit about ED now wath i."

" I SWEAR TO GOD YOU AND YOU HIPSTER SHIT BOYFRIEND."

"Whatever KK thouldn't you be working."

The change in his tone was amusing. Oh I knew his precious weak spot and I was more than happy to exploit it.

" WHATEVER FUCKER JUST DON'T SEND ME ANOTHER VIRUS I HAVE WORK TO DO. "

"No promithes."

Hanging up,I sighed. 'Might as well get some work done.' No this was not the longest paper in the world, the topic on the other hand was a pain. While I love reading and writing this topic was just so boring. You see poetry had never been my strong suit, and having to write a paper on it just drove me up the wall. 'But, a grades a grade and bitching about it isn't going to get me anywhere.'

I slowly got my things packed. "Laptop, charger, headphones, some cash, my phone... I think that's it.' Most people would prefer to work from home but honestly I couldnt. Had tried before but I always got distracted. I figured a cafe with wifi would be an ideal working place. 'Now were to go?' I thought.

There were several options of course. Starbucks was always there, but the amount of teenage angst and hipster bitching I could handle was limited. There were some family owned places around but many were horribly over priced. Grumbling to myself I figured there was one place I could go to. All be it grudgingly. Kanaya had recently got a job at some cafe. She kept telling me to visit her and "socialize." Usually this would be out of the question but, prices were decent and I knew it had wifi so it was a safe bet. I pulled up the address and started on my way.


	2. First Impressions

I soon found myself in front of a brick building. Opening the door I was blasted with the cold air coming from the ac unit. Looking around it was a decent little cafe. A couple people here and there.There were tables, couches, and plenty of outlets. The main complaint I really could have so far was that the lighting was annoyingly dim. I figured I'd just order a large coffee and ask if Kanaya was free. She had mentioned she would be on break at 11:30a.m, it was currently 11:20a.m. Close enough, right?

  I walked over to the counter and got ready to order. A tall blonde with a pair of sunglasses walked over. 'Who the hell wears sunglasses indoors?' Was the first thought that popped up into my mind. Not a good start Blondie. Pushing my thoughts aside I ordered a large coffee."Alrighty anything else." I shook my head." Name please." Fuck actually giving people my name that would just end up with a long ass discussion of how it was spelled and whatnot. "Just put Jim or something, also is Kanaya free?" I asked ,slowly growing irritated to how long this was taking. He stood still for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I'll go grab her in a sec." I grunted, dammit this was taking long. I paid and he handed me my coffee. He went in the back to what I assume was to get Kanaya.

   I found a table in the corner and pulled out my laptop. Picking up my coffee I took a sip and noticed something. The cheeky little fucker actually put 'Jim or something.' I did not find this amusing, not at all, totally not in the slightest. And I most definitely was not trying and failing to holding back a smile. God dammit, I quickly regained my scowl and went back to getting ready.

   Looking back to the counter I saw Kanaya walk out. She smiled and began to walk over. " Karkat, darling you actually came." She said. "Yeah, yeah don't think this means I want to sit here and chat all day while you force me to meet people, I'm here to work." Kanaya smiled. "Oh Karkat when have I done something like that." I let out a dry laugh."I don't know Kanaya how about EVERY time I agree to go anywhere with you." She giggled and shook her head. She pulled up a chair and sat next to me. " Karkat your going to have to atleast meet a few people, you should have expected as much." I groaned and layed my head against the table, couldn't I just for once in my shitty life be allowed to do something with a fucking interruption. Well there's no way out of it (your gonna have to decapitate me jk jk) Kanaya does not take no for an answer. "God Damn it just make it quick."

   She quickly called some people over. Soon the tall blonde that served me along with 2 other people came out. "Hello, I would like you all to meet my good friend Karkat." She gestured twards me. I glared at her. She continued "Karkat, this is Dave." She pointed to the blonde. "Nepeta, i believe you two have already met." OH JESUS FUCK I hadn't seen Nepeta since highschool. She was still a crazy cat lady by the looks of it. She wore neko ears along with her uniform. She frantically waved at me obviously wanting to say something but was to polite to interrupt." And lastly this is Rose." Kanaya gaze layed on Rose a moment longer before she regained attention to the situation. Hmm interesting I'd ask her about it later.

   "You all, this is my dear friend Karkat." I lightly gestured hello and started typing I didn't wanna waste anymore time now that these annoying fucking intruductions were out of the god damn way. Kanaya sighed "Sorry about him, he isn't exactly very social." I glared at her and huffed. Well fuck you too Kanaya, fuck you too. Nepeta was the first to speak. "KARKITTY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I MISSED MEW, COME ON THERE'S SO MUCH WE NEED TO CAT UP ON." Rubbing my temples I sighed " There's no need to yell my ears out Nepeta." Nepeta chuckled "That's quite ironic coming from mew Karkitty." I growled "How many fucking times do I have to tell you my name is Karkat." Nepeta smiled and said that she needed to head back to work. I nodded and continued my own work.

   Rose, Dave, and Kanaya had already left while I had been talking with Nepeta. After about an hour or so of typing I heard the chair across from me pull out. Looking up I saw mister douche blond Dave sitting across me. I couldnt fucking tell what he was looking at because of those piece of shit glasses. "What the fuck do you want." I asked. "Wow your a fiesty one aren't ya." I flipped him off and kept typing I had been able to get 2 pages done so far, not bad maybe I wouldn't die if I kept up this pace.

   He moved over next to me and looked down at my work. I growled but kept up my pace non the less. "Your not a bad writer." I scoffed Fucking ass just couldn't get the message to leave ME ALONE. "Thanks."I spat. He laughed and kept reading my work. I decided to ignore him and keep at my paper. I couldn't help glancing at him, he hadn't moved and was still reading what I was typing. I let him be sinse atleast he wasent trying to talk to me. After a bit he said "So how do you know kanaya?" Not looking up from my laptop I quickly answered. "Childhood friend." He nodded. "So Karkat was it, Mind if I ask what exactly your working on?" "What does it look like fuckass." I said. Dave leaned with his elbow on the table. " I don't know karkles most likely a paper but for all i know you could be writing some erotic poetry porn." I stopped typing and turned to face him. I clearly wasent going to focus very well with this fucker around. "It's a paper you blonde bimbo now im trying to work so could you kindly leave me the fuck alone." He smirked and said " I was wondering what happened to all that hostility you had." I growled damn not even five minutes into a conversation and I already want to murder him. "FUCK YOU." I yelled. This earned some lookes from other customers and a glare from Kanaya. I was so done with this shit, him and his annoying ass sarcasm. "Time and place cutie." He said winking at me. This fucker did not just do that. I huffed and decided to just ignore him. I quickly began again. I felt the table shift as he went back to his job. Finally.


	3. Caffeine and Headaches

Time passed a lot quicker than what I had expected and by 4:00 p.m I was finished with all nine pages of hell. I had been sitting in that chair for around four and a half hours, fuck. Sighing I saved my file and sent myself it in email several times just in case. I closed the laptop and just died on the table. My arms were sprawled out and I was face first with the table. My head hurt so bad, well I guess I deserve it after staring at a screen for that long.

My head wasent the only thing that hurt, I hadn't eaten all day and it was starting to get to me. I looked towards the counter to see if there was anything edible. Seeing some pastries I figured I'd get a muffin and another large coffee. God knows I needed the caffine. Nepeta was currently working the register. I walked over and ordered. "A cranberry muffin and a large coffee." She smiled and said. "Karkitty so much caffeine isn't good for mew, are you sure?" I couldn't help but reply "Unless you want me to pass out of hunger, a migraine, and exhaustion I suggest we get some caffeine and food into me before some poor fuck gets stuck dragging my carcass back home." Nepeta rolled her eyes. I payed and she gave me my stuff. 

Sitting down I lightly put my head on the table. The headache still pulsing. Fuck, why didnt i bring aspirin or something. Migraines werent exactly an uncommon thing for me. I hardly got sleep thanks to all the homework I had for colledge. When I did have breaks I had to work my ass off at my job. I suprisingly actually liked my job. I worked Monday, Wensday, and Thursday and a local bookstore that was close to my apartment. 

But between all this i hardly had time that I wasent doing shit. That didn't help with me eating enough either. Sure Kanaya mothered me about eating more but I usually just forgot. It's not like i ever had time to shop for food anyways. So due to lack of food, and sleep and just plain exhaustion I often got migraines or periods of nausea. 

The pain wouldn't let up. I tried to move and maybe drink some of the coffee I had gotten. Caffine always calmed it, I guess that didn't help with this either. I took a sip but I just couldnt handle it. My eyes were watery but I wouldn't fucking cry in public. Not over a stupid migraine. Clutching the table I closed my eyes and took some deep breathes.


	4. Sympathy

Daves p.o.v

   Working at a coffee shop has its perks. On top of a very good pay, and nice hours every once in a while some hot customers came in. And currently a certain cutie had caught my attention. He was a friend of Kanayas. Me and Kanaya werent exactly best of buds but we knew each other well enough. Well with her 'oh so secretly' screwing my sister Rose on a regular basis. 

   Mr. Shouty over here had caught my attention. His snarky attitude and blatant disrespect for me had definitely been a suprise. Like hell I'd let him see it though, striders are far to good for that. But, he definitely was interesting and unhapply I admit pretty cute. His small frame and baby face worked together. Looked like the guy needed to fucking eat though. Then again im not really one to talk im practically a walking skeleton. Ok maybe not THAT skinny but I was on a leaner scale. Totally made up for it with my badass muscles and strifing skills.

  Ok back on topic, Kitkat here has caught my attention. I had come out of the back to restock the pastries but noticed something. He had his head down on the table and he looked like he was in pain. Huh. Walking over to him I tapped his shoulder "Yo, buddy you don't look so good ." He barely looked at me he was slightly tearing up. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ASSHOLE, ANYWAYS IT'S JUST A MIGRAINE IT'LL GO AWAY." Well damn, no good deed goes unpunished. Still I felt bad for him he clearly was in a lot of pain. I sighed and walked away.

   "Hey Rose, by any chance do you have anything for migraines?" Rose looked up from her work, she had been figuring out how much the shop had made today. "Yes, dave are you ok?" I quickly reassured her "Yeah I'm great, actually Kanayas friend looks like he's in a lot of pain." Rose gave me a look of disbelief. "The Dave Strider actually caring about someone. Tell me Dave do you find Karkat attractive."

   Dammit Rose."Jesus Christ Rose I simply try to help a person and you just thinking I want to get them in bed." Sure I was known for having one to many flings and not getting serious. But, I mean I wasent that bad, was I? "Well you don't exactly have the best record when it comes to suck things." 'Wow, thanks Rose sister of the god damn year' I thought. 

   Never the less she went to her bag and pulled out a pill bottle. "Ok just please return it once your finished." I nodded and went back to were Karkat was. He still had his head down. He hadn't touched his muffin or coffee. "Kitkat, Kanaya would kill me if you ended up dying in the shop so have some pain killers would ya." Karkat slightly turned his head to me. His eyes widened. "Oh, thanks." He grabbed for the bottle and popped 2 pills out.


	5. Oh god....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's short but, more is coming soon. 0 w 0

He swallowed them dry and regained his postion on the table. "Thanks asshole." He said. "Asshole? And after all i did for you, im wounded." I said in mock pain. He huffed, "Obnoxious, overdramatic, jackass." I poked his cheek " Wonderful vocabulary, im positively swooning Vantas." He grumbled and sat up. He grabbed his muffin and practically devoured it. "Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Shit, was i staring? 

Fuck, gotta look cool "Awwww does little karkitty want me to stay?" He chocked and sputtered, "WHAT THE HELL!? NO FUCK YOU." Holy shit, holy shit was he blushing. His face was bright red. "Your blushing." I said. His face got even redder, "FUCK YOU." I chuckled and began walking back to my sister who had come out to watch the show. 

I pulled her over to the back. Handing her the bottle she gave me one hell of a smirk. "Oh davey~." Oh god, what had I unleashed "What Rose?" I asked with a straight face. "You know i think I'm gonna tell Nepeta to add another ship to her wall." I could feel sweat starting to form. "Y...you wouldnt." She laughed and walked away. I was just hoping Kanaya wouldn't kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of the characters are ooc, I hope this turns out well. Thank you.


End file.
